


Only survivors

by Kathi_linchen



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathi_linchen/pseuds/Kathi_linchen
Summary: "Woah.. It's like the world is aflame.. holy shit."The sunrise cast the snow into a harsh orange light which was being reflected by the ice, painting an enrapturing apocalyptic landscape before them."Like we're the only people left."





	Only survivors

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge my BFF and I came up with.  
> Writing up a drabble using a certain amount of differing prompts.  
> Sadly I don't have the prompts saved anywhere anymore.

They hadn't really planned to wind up here. If one asked either they would agree on this having been a horrible idea.

Yet here they were. Strolling through the hillside in the midst of winter. Freezing.

"Can you just hold my hand? At the very least? Please?"

"Urgh.. It's not my fault you chose not to put on gloves. I warned you."

"I knooow but do you really want me to freeze my fingers off?"

Minho spared a glance over his shoulder. His boyfriend was trudging along behind him, a pout adoring his reddened face. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Jisung's hand. 

"Shit! It feels like a chunk of ice.." 

Annoyance immediately turned into worry as Minho rushed to rip off one of his gloves. "Here's the idea. You put on this one and I the other. And we'll hold hands to keep the exposed ones warm, okay?"

"Perfect." Jisung grinned as he hurried to intertwine his hand with Minho's and squeezed it. Minho shook his head at his nonchalance and shuddered at the cold contact an instant later.

-

"Soo.. where we headed now, chief?" Jisung twisted his head around as he asked. 

"This way, you dork."

They trudged on in silence, hand in hand. Admiring the clear sky and the sparkling snow, they kept moving until they reached the top of the small mountain. And gazed.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Woah.. It's like the world is aflame.. holy shit."

The sunrise cast the snow into a harsh orange light which was being reflected by the ice, painting an enrapturing apocalyptic landscape before them.

"Like we're the only people left."

"Yeah."

"Jisungie? You know that I love you, right?" Suddenly Minho grew bashful. Saying such things in such a romantic setting? "I mean.. I didn't mean to fall in love with you.. 'Cause, honestly only an idiot would want to but-"

"And just like that I wish you were part of the dead."  
His face was deadpan as he stared at Minho. Minho blinked.

"What?"

"Us being the only survivors? For some reason I wouldn't mind being the only one left alive after all."

Minho snorted. 

A moment later his eyes grew warm and he smiled. "Well?" 

Jisung blinked. "Well what?"

"Do you love me too?"

Now it was Jisung's turn to laugh. "You know very well I do. I would even go as far as to say-"

Jisung suddenly grasped Minho's hand with both of his. Pressing it into his chest. His eyes were boring into his own as he spoke. Tone entirely serious.

"- you had the deftness of a master thief when you stole my heart."

He stared at Jisung for approximately 0.5 seconds until he ripped his hand away. "I don't know you anymore. Was fun while it lasted. Bye." 

Just as he turned around Jisung practically jumped him with a back hug, giggling into his exposed neck. He quickly cleared his throat. And out of the blue he was fake sobbing into Minho's neck instead.

"Ple- please don't leave m-me, hyuuung. Please just sta- stay with me, for one last moment at least. I lo- love you."

"You should consider an acting career, babe."

The sobbing ceased. He felt a cold nose rubbing his skin. "I know, right?"

He let go so Minho could face him again. "You're taking me back?"

Minho let his gaze wander over the other boy as he pretended to think his answer over. "I suppose.. I mean, who else would be able to take care of the mess that is you?"

"You know you love it." Jisung grinned, teeth and gums full on display.

Minho grinned back at him and intertwined their bare hands again. 

"I do." 

-

"You know what? Let's take the long way home. I'm feeling romantic."

"Are you sure you didn't just forget the way back?"

"... maybe it's a bit of both."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly posting all the things that have been gathering dust in my files.  
> Thoughts and typo detection always appreciated!


End file.
